Progress in digitization of TV broadcasting encourages further improvement in image quality and introduction of programs for 3D viewing (hereinafter, referred to as 3D programs). A major 3D playback mode employed for 3D programs is the SBS (Side-By-Side) mode (see Patent Literature 1).
In the SBS mode, a broadcasting station (transmission device) transmits images each composed of a pair of a left-view image and a right-view image which are separately compressed to ½ in the horizontal direction and disposed next to each other. A receiver (digital TV receiver) capable of playing back 3D images separates the received images into left-view images and right-view images, and decompresses and alternatively plays back (displays) left-view images and right-view images.
The SBS mode involves image compression of two images (a left-view image and a right-view image) to ½ in the horizontal direction. Basically, the images can therefore be seen as 3D images only with the resolution of half HD (a resolution which is half the resolution of full HD).
One mode to realize viewing of 3D images with the resolution of full HD is to separately transmit left-images and right-view images with the resolution of full HD. According to this mode, however, transmission of two independent video streams requires a significantly wide bandwidth. One of examples of this mode is an MPEG4-MVC (Multiview Video Coding) mode (hereinafter, referred to as MVC mode). According to the MVC mode, efficient compression is performed exploiting the high correlation between right-images and left-view images for 3D playback. This enables efficient transmission of full HD 3D images within an available bandwidth. Accordingly, the MVC mode is promising for a playback mode for 3D programs.
There is a possibility that 3D programs are more and more common in digital TV broadcasting, and 3D compatible digital TV receivers for viewing 3D programs are becoming widespread in households.